


A Little Less Eighteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me.

by deathandelirium



Series: Demons and Classic Rock [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Cute Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Cooks, Dean Winchester Says "I Love You", Dean Winchester is Loved, Dean Winchester/Female Reader, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Loss of Virginity, Parental Bobby Singer, Reader-Insert, Romance, Tattoos, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathandelirium/pseuds/deathandelirium
Summary: It's your 18 birthday and you expect nothing much, the thing is ...  you and you were left alone wih  a 19 year old Dean Winchester,  bottles of whisky and a lot of pent up feelings.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You
Series: Demons and Classic Rock [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859953
Kudos: 22





	A Little Less Eighteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Im really enjoyinh writing this kinda background fics for now, this one is mentioned on my other story of this series "The One That Got Away".  
> it is slightky different from the memories mentioned but overall is the same aspect.  
> Just two STUPID teens in love making bad choices. and Dad!Bobby Singer.
> 
> All mistakes are my own since I wrote this just for fun. Let me know what you think!

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota – 1998**

  
You woke up growling, the weather almost chilly enough to not get out of the bed. Why did you wake up, after all?

“(Y/N), wake up!” You heard Bobby calling again, oh that was it. _Ok, then_. You got up and look yourself at the mirror, messy hair, a large old Motorhead T-Shirt and sweatpants, going to the bathroom for an instant before coming downstairs. _So much for your 18 birthday heh?_

“You called me, Bobby?” your arms that were previously being stretched above your head now fell numb, an idiotic smile on your face.  
  
“Your breakfast is waiting, sweetheart” Dean Winchester smiled at you, cleaning his hands on the apron and smiling back “Happy Birthday (Y/N)” he hugged you back when your arms crushed him, your eyes looking for his emerald ones for a second before quickly kissing his lips. “Bobby is on the other room…” he whispered, almost holding a laugh, you shrugged, going to the table.  
“I’m 18 now…” you laughed biting on a piece of bacon and getting coffee  
  
“Yes you are, Miss Thing, but you still live under this roof and I will be the first to not let you make any stupid mistakes, and by mistakes read any idiot with a crooked smile and sweet words, are we clear?” Bobby looked at both of you and Dean, making you look down and nod a “ _Yes, Sir_ ” before he’d come up and hug you, handing you a small box. “Happy Birthday, darling”   
  
“Bobby you didn’t have to…” your smile grew wider as you saw the man who helped raise you blush and just mutter something.   
As you opened the box you saw a set of two Karambit Knives. Your favorites. “Bobby, it’s beautiful, thanks!!!!” you kissed his cheek, looking at the symbols encrypted on the handler. Runes.

“It’s silver, it might be handy” He awkwardly explained “I know you prefer knives, so me and Dean had this made for you...” you looked at the Winchester, who was proudly smiling at you. “The runes are just for protection, you can never be too safe…” You agreed, trying the grip of the blades in your hands.   
“Thanks, Dean” you breathed out for him, who also blushed and scratched his neck lightly.   
“Yeah, you can play later, eat your breakfast now” he smirked at you signaling the food, as the three people on the house sit down to eat.

_______________________

  
“Why you didn’t tell me you were coming?” You were outside the house now, sitting on the hood of a crashed car with Dean. Bobby was screaming with someone on the phone from inside the house.  
  
“It’s called a surprise, sweetheart” he looked at you, like it was obvious. “I was just one state over, took a bus and got here before the sunrise. No big deal” _That is pretty much the definition of big deal, Winchester…_ “Besides, I got your gift…” he winked at last, making the mood lighter.  
  
“Thanks again, they are really pretty” you chuckled, looking at an angry Bobby coming at you, your eyes confused. _You did nothing wrong, right?_  
  
“Listen, Rufus needs help, I need to go, but I’ll be back tomorrow, in a day tops!.” You agreed, eyes widening Bobby now looked even more serious at Dean “Don’t do anything stupid, both of you” he looked at you now, who agreed silently watching he march indoors again.  
  
“I hope Rufus is alright…” you whispered with concern, Bobby seemed really worried. Dean mouthed out a soft _“yeah”_ while looking at the older hunter pack some stuff on a car.

Some minutes of silence until you see Bobby’s car going into distance and look at Dean.

“So… what kind of stupidity are we gonna do?” you smirk and he laughs back at you, pulling you close by the waist and finally kissing you like he wanted to since he saw you in the morning light.   
“I loved my shirt on you by the way” Dean broke the kiss, biting his lip. You frequently stole band t-shirts from Dean and slept in it, it remind you of him.

Not too long after, the two of you were going to town. _“It’s your birthday!”_ Dean would argue, making you blush at how lovely he was being. You took your old 1970 Mustang that belonged to your mom and threw him the keys, the boy loved driving.

“It’s not your baby, but I guess it’s close enough…” you chuckle getting into the car   
“I got one of my babies here” he smirked, resting his hand on you thigh as he drove out of the parking space.   
  
“I wanna get a tattoo” you said out of the blue, looking at the buildings passing by. Dean laughed.  
“Bobby would kill you” you turned to look at him, smiling mischievously.   
“What could he do? Scratch it off?” Dean chuckled, shaking his head lightly  
“C’mon De, let’s do something fun! I haven’t seen you in AGES!” you lean to kiss him, biting his earlobe “we’re alone after all…” you felt Dean shiver.   
“A tattoo it is, then…” he breathed out heading downtown.  


“You sure about this?” you asked again, Dean seemed nervous but was trying to hold it together.   
“Serious as a heart attack, sweetheart” He agreed again before the man lean down the needle on Dean’s skin. And then, after some time, it was done. You had made the most stupid decision you could, with the biggest idiot you knew. You and Dean got matching tattoos.  
“John is going to kill you…” you laughed looking at Dean’s wrist, a tribal like sun recently tattooed, matching your Moon one. He shrugged.  
“ _What could he do? Scratch it off?_ ” He made fun of you, who lean down to finally kiss him again, feeling his smile under the kiss. “Now, the rest of your party!” he pointed to the liquor store on the corner.   
“We shouldn’t drink De, the tattoos need healing….” He looked at you, already going his way to the store, looking for his fake ID.  
“Alcohol prevents it from infecting…” he pointed to his head like it was some genius idea and all you could do was laugh.   


  
After a couple of hours, burgers and bottles of whiskey in hand later you decided to go back home. You were already kinda tipsy getting inside, laying on the couch. Dean let himself fall on your side, laughing.  
“Are you sure you really are 21, Mr. Mustaine?” you cracked up from laughing again, getting the bottle from Dean’s hand. “Really, _Dave Mustaine_?” he shrugged.   
  
“I left the James Hatfield on my other pants…” you agreed, drinking again.  
“You ever thought about getting out?” you asked, looking through the window outside to the crashed cars.  
“Out?” Dean looked at you for a second “Of the life? Nah… I mean, sometimes I do… when we’re together I image how’d be, to actually take you on dates and prom and all that cheesy chick-flick moment…” You lean to look Dean on the eyes now, he was even more beautiful when you were lightly drunk, the red light of the sunset kissing his freckles. “Our first kiss was after you decapitated a vampire and we were both covered in blood… I mean, that’s not very romantic” he laughed making you giggle too.   
“My Bloody Valentine…” you dramatically let yourself fall on the couch again, hand on your forehead. Dean started to laugh again.

“Can you picture us living a normal apple pie life? Dating, marriage, kids, a pretty house with a white fence, you baking pies…?” He was the one leaning over you now, smiling, but the smile died little by little while you focused on each other’s eyes.   
“Yeah, actually I can” you said, on a lower voice. “I’d like that, a lot” your hands cupped Dean’s face pulling him down for a deeper kiss. **You loved him** , and you could feel how much he loved you. **Dean adored you**. You shifted your weight sitting Dean down again and straddling his hips, never breaking the kiss. 

Dean’s hands were on the small of your back and you could feel your heart almost ripping out of your chest from it’s faster beating. Your body rolled against Dean’s and your left out a moan, it felt so good. Dean mouth was now on your neck, holding you even closer to him, you could feel his hard on between your legs and all you wanted was him to touch you. 

“Dean…” you breathed looking into his eyes for a moment before taking out your T-shirt, his pupils blew wide.   
"(Y/N)... what are you...." before Dean could say anything you kissed him again, driving his hands to your boobs while grinding against him.   
"I want you, Dean..." you whispered on his earlobe, feeling the boy breathing heavily under you.   
The kisses became more needy and heated, your bodies covered in sweat and mouths tasting like whiskey while hands were busy touching each other.  
"Bedroom?" he asked on a gruff and you agreed, letting your mouth fall from his only to go upstairs to your room. 

As soon as the door was behind Dean, you started to undress him, eager to feel his skin against yours. Dean's hands guided you to the bed slowly, laying you down under him, never breaking eye contact; his touches made you weak, your breathing shorten, your legs clench together. His hands were slowly discovering your body watching your reactions, kissing your skin. Your back arched a little when his tongue found your nipples, making Dean smile and roll his hips over you, he knew what he was doing and right now you needed more. His fingers slowly lowered your underwear making you squirm in anticipation.  
"Baby, If you want me to stop, you can tell me and we stop okay? You don't need to do this" Dean looked into your eyes again and you kissed him again, letting him know it was alright.   
"I want this, De." he breathed out a ' _fuck_ ' as your hands found it's way to his boxers.   
A moment later his mouth was again in you, kissing your chest and holding you close, like you were about to vanish in between his fingers. 

You inhaled deeply, biting his lower lip when his touch found your core, watching you reactions.   
Your breath shortened and Dean smiled pleased when he found the right spot, circling your clit while leaving open mouth kisses on your jaw. Slowly his hand went down to your entrance, one finger, then two, just gently working you up - his thumb still on your clit.   
"Let go, babygirl, I got you" he whispered as you started to buckle against his hand, the pleasure building up inside you like wildfire. You moaned his name a couple of times before losing control and feeling your body spasm against Dean's hand, his lips kissing you hungrily during your climax. 

"Are you alright?" Dean asked again, looking for your eyes, you panting under him.   
"I'm fantastic" you giggled at him, pulling him down on top of you again, letting Dean know you were ready to go on. 

  
You wrapped your legs around your lover's waist when he positioned himself over you between touches and kisses, your hands travelling down his shoulders and back, feeling his body close to yours, watching his pupils blow wide, the feckles on his face, the sweat forming on his forehead and all the feelings exploding inside you right now. You loved Dean, you wanted to be his, and with him. Always. He kissed your face gently when his member entered you with a little resistance and a low moan, making sure to stop until you moved. He was being gentle.   
Soon both hips met on a coordinated dance, making you both pant and moan and hold onto each other for life, you felt that same fire building up again, Dean could feel your walls clenching him an he smiled at you.  
"Come again, babygirl, do this for me" and hit you with a few more elaborate thrusts, making you lose control of your body again, seeing white.  
Dean kept going almost erratic for a few moments until he suddenly stopped and pulled out of you. On a swift move, you sit yourself to reach him, mouthing his member and bobbing your head up and down without a single care. Dean started to curse under his breath, holding your hair tenderly and moving his hips along with you, it didn't take long until you felt his release down your throat, warm and bitter. As you cleaned him and licked your lips, your eyes met his again. Dean was in awe looking at you.

"Did I do something wrong?" _was it wrong?_ you didn't really think about it and just went with the moment. He shook his head kissing you for a moment  
" You are so fucking sexy, you know that?" and let himself fall on the bed, holding you with him, looking into your eyes again, you chuckle died on the back of your throat "I meant it... when I said I can imagine us out of the life, together... This was not just drunk sex..." then he stops, fear in his eyes "Please tell me this was not just drunk sex...."   
"Dean, I fell in love with you on day one" you cupped his face in your palm, feeling his warm skin "I was 9 years old and told you I was afraid of the monster on the closet. You said I didn't need to be afraid cuz you'd kill it" you laughed softly at the memory "A truly shinning knight on a white stallion move that was" Dean had a cocky smile now, full of himself.  
"More like a badass hunter on a black Impala but yeah" you hit him softly for making fun of you, Dean held your hand close to his heart. "You know I love you, right? I really love you, you are my moon and stars." his tone was serious again, making you agree.  
"You are the sun of my life, Dean. " you melted at his words and your recent tattoos, kissing him lightly again, whispering " _I love you_ " like a secret into each other's arms.  
  


____________________________

"WHAT PART OF DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID STUPID DIDN'T YOU _IDJITS_ UNDERSTAND????? " you woke up on a jump, half naked, Dean holding you close and a very, very pissed Bobby Singer by the door of you room. Now all you could do was laugh.   



End file.
